Eternal Lovers
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: This is a story about Shaunee and Kalona how they both must move on from their pasts and walk into there surprising and exciting futures. Though danger still lurks around them they find unexpected allies in each other and maybe something even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is my first try at a fanfic so go easy on me but I do appreciate feedback please here it goes **

**Shaunee:**

I can't believe the change in Erin, no it's not the change really, there isn't any; this is who she really is without me…

I chose to ignore her faults because well she was all I had at the time we met, we were both new, both just been marked by the goddess we were both nervous, unsure of what our lives had turned into and suddenly there was someone else exactly the same.

Even though we are opposites in appearance I'm a dark skinned Jamaican descendent with brown hair and eyes, while she is a blond haired, blue eyed beauty we are both smoking hot (me especially since I can control the element of fire). We were known through the school as 'the twins' since that was what we were like, Aphrodite the former hag from hell used to say we were brain sharers but it was more than that we shared a soul or I thought we did.

We mostly loved the same things music, fashion and guys though we never fought over one we always dated guys who were friends so we could double date, we shared the same dorm room, the same cat chose us and we were never seen apart we were always together, nothing could separate us. We never talked about our parents because I knew Erin didn't want to I realise now how much of my life revolved around her habits, schedules and ordinary life. Out of habit I sometimes don't finish a sentence used to Erin finishing for me. I no longer pretend that I don't like something because she didn't I don't not speak about something because she would disapprove I no longer have to be careful what I wear in case she wanted to wear it no, finally for the first time in my entire life…I was free.

**Kalona:**

Kalona wasn't used to this feeling of being confined, except when he was buried underground with A-ya not a memory he wanted to dwell on. He was used to being able to do whatever he pleased but now Kalona was stuck, here in Tulsa Oklahoma's House of Night as the Swords Master and personal warrior to the High Priestess Thanatos.

He did not regret his decision, not yet anyway he had done it for his son Rephaim to keep him safe as he was now very vulnerable as a human boy which is what he was at night but during the day he was a raven Kalona pushed down the chocking feeling he always got when remembering Nyx had forgiven his son and accepted him into the light and gifted him with a human form but was punishing him for his own crimes.

When Kalona had first witnessed his son as a human boy he was frozen so many emotions swept through him his feet felt unsteady but later on he had seen his son turn into a raven the sound his son had made while turning into the raven, the sound of pure pain hurt Kalona he had watched his son all day as he flew and as the sun set and he painfully transformed back into the human boy he had landed and cursed Nyx for what she was doing to him.

Rephaim was his first born son the one he always knew had his back, habit had become hard to break to search for him in the skies still it was habit though he knew he would never see Rephaim fly to him again and if so only as a raven, a mindless beast. Kalona's thoughts shifted to his other sons a few days ago the young fledgling Shaunee had told him if he wanted to make amends and be a good father a good place to start would be to know how many sons he actually had. Kalona let himself smile softly for it was slightly amusing the girl had not been on this earth for less than a blink of its eye yet she was giving him advise, advise he was going to take. Kalona stretched out his huge black wings and flew up into the night sky letting the moon bathe him in it light as he flew to the ridges south-west of Tulsa where his sons awaited.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it but remember this is just the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know I wanted to write a storey about Kalona and Shaunee am I the only one who noticed they kind of have a thing? No well I did maybe it's just me so I wanted to write one for them.**

**Okay so the story begins :) **

**I don't own House of Night okay :)**

**Kalona:**

Kalona landed with ease into the clearing where his son's nested, scarlet eyes shone out at him they scurried forward to their father

"Father" Nisroc bowed before his father others around him did the same suddenly Kalona didn't know what to say, how could he explain what he wanted?

"Nisroc, do you know how many of your brothers there are? Including Rephaim?" He asked a little hesitant but the Raven Mocker did not hesitate

"Two hundred and eighty sixxx exssssactly Father" he answered his speech turned into a hiss with the s and x but it didn't bother Kalona, for the first time he accepted it, it was his fault anyway but not one he would ever regret for better or for worst they were his children they had always been loyal and obedient to him now it was his turn to be a father, not something he ever honestly thought about.

*Flashback*

When he had first found out his son Rephaim was born he had sped back to the village to the woman he had been with months ago, she was gazing at the disfigured creature that was his son but she didn't cringe she smiled and looked into his eyes, even across the room he could feel the love in them she loved the creature in her arms

"Rephaim" she barely whispered and she died smiling adorably at him at the time Kalona hadn't known what to do, he could hear the midwife who had helped give birth screaming about the devil child. He turned his gaze from the two in the bed and out the door, the villages were lighting torches.

Kalona strode over to the bed, his son looked up at him his scarlet red eyes bore into his and without hesitation Kalona picked him up, the baby creature did not object, Kalona held the baby in an unexperienced manner and with his son in his arms ran outside shotting into the sky as the villages burned the house after them.

*End Flashback*

"Thank you" Kalona said his mind turning back to the present, the Raven Mocker could not hide his surprise at the praise nor could others but they stayed wary, used to their father's mood changing quickly. Upon seeing this, guilt further chocked him so much so he remained quiet for a long time until Nisroc dared his anger and asked

"What issss it you sssseek father?" Kalona looked into the eyes of his son, Nisroc did not look down or away

"Something I will need to gain in time and with patience" Kalona answered eventually he couldn't expect them to forgive him so fast and even if they did he would not forgive himself so fast, maybe the fiery fledgling knew what to do now, he had made a start like she said now what? Kalona felt the urge to clear his throat with nerves his mind searching for something to say

"Is all well here?" he settled on

"Yessss father no humansss have approached usss" Nisroc answered

"Good, good" he said looking over his sons all were here except for Rephaim who was no doubt at the deport tunnels with the Red One…Stevie Rae he reminded himself to call her

"What do you wisssh of usss father?" Nisroc asked pulling his mind back to his sons

"Nothing" he said he could see his sons looking at each other unsure what to make of the change in their father

"Actually I'm here to update you al in what's been happening" Kalona clinging on to this stray thought and followed through, he re-told the story of Rephaim telling him he imprinted with the Red vampire Stevie Rae and how he fell in in love with her and her him, how Rephaim chose the path of the goddess and the goddess rewarded him by giving him a human form, Kalona explained how Rephaim was forced to turn into a raven every sun rise to sunset his sons took in this information and tried to absorb the amazing news being given to them .

Kalona told them how Neferet had forced the creature Aurox to try and kill Rephaim and the swords master who died protecting him and finally he said the words that changed all of there lives forever

"I flew as fast as I could to Rephaim but it was too late, death had claimed him but I refused to let death take him I admitted something I haven't been able to ever before…I love him as I love all of you my sons" Kalona looked at his sons who were all looking at him there expressions were hard to understand but some had their becks hanging open so he could guess a few

"Anyway my acceptance and admital of this brought Rephaim back, he is alive and well. I knew Neferet was becoming very dangerous especially to Rephaim who is vulnerable as a human so I pledged myself to the High Priestess Thanatos and became swords master at the House of Night"

No one said anything for a very long time as they all absorbed what Kalona said it turned out Nisroc was the first to speak

"We will protect our brother and hisss woman" Nisroc stood and his brother cried in union Kalona had never felt more pride in anything before until then, Kalona smiled a true smile of joy and bowed to his son Nisroc, Kalona jumped into the sky and his sons followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know I'm making all this up as I go but I'm enjoying it what's going to happen next? Read to find out! :)**

Kalona landed first on the grounds of the manor his sons landed behind and around him

"Use this place to stay I'll take care of the humans" Kalona told Nisroc who was in charge since neither he nor Rephaim would be here Nisroc nodded and entered the house his brothers following, Kalona watched until they were all inside then he leaped back into the air

Convincing the human to sell the manor was easy, most humans crumbled with the promise of money which Kalona provided, treasure was another thing he had enjoyed collecting over the millenniums he had once watched a man die of happiness when he showed him a piece of treasure from centuries before at the time it was very amusing thinking back on it, it was still amusing Kalona laughed as he returned to the House of Night.

**Shaunee:**

The short bus pulled up at the school, Shaunee sat two seats from the very back of the bus her head against the window gazing out no one sat next to her that was okay with her Zoey sat with Stark of course Stevie Rae and Rephaim sat at the very back because Stevie Rae loved it and Rephaim loved anything she did, Darius the son of Erebus warrior drove the bus with Aphrodite in the seat next to him Damian sat alone just behind her, right behind him the other red fledglings took up the rest of the seats Ant with Johnny B, Kramisha with Shannoncompton, Shaylin by herself across from Venus by herself as well like she would ever let anyone sit next to her she didn't like, which was everyone.

The doors opened and everyone filed out Shaunee let everyone go before her and slowly followed them, though she was glad she could be herself she found she was a little lonely.

Shaunee decided she needed to change her schedule not only to be away from Erin but to learn what she wanted to so she headed straight for Thanatos's office she knocked on the door

"Come in" Shaunee did closing the door behind her

"Shaunee what brings you here child?" Shaunee looked into the eyes of Thanatos and sucks in some air

"I want to change my schedule Thanatos, I've recently found I've been living another's life and I don't want that any more, I want to be me and live my life, I may not be overly fond of school but since I'm here I want to be able to study what I want" Shaunee watched Thanatos's reaction it was not one of surprise

"Very well Shaunee what classes do you wish to take?" Thanatos said hands in front of her waiting patiently Shaunee let out the breath she had been holding, it felt good

"I would like to take equestrian studies, vampire social ed, drama and fencing I think after everything that's happened it would be good to be able to kick butt without using fire or even with it as well" Thanatos smiled which was rare

"I have to agree with you Shaunee, though I hope none of us have to fight, I have the feeling we will be" Shaunee nodded and Thanatos wrote her a note to give to her teachers and handed her a timetable with her chosen subjects but she'd only just told her, how could she know? Adult vamps knew things like this, when she…if she completed the change, she was going to find out how they did it. With a grateful smile Shaunee left Thanatos's office and walked down the hallway still smiling.

The day went by well, she had fencing last which she was looking forward to she walked into the training room and her eyes immediately noticed the dark wings of Kalona, of course he was the new swords master and teacher! How had she not remembered that? She didn't know she had half a mind to walk out and do something else but Damien saw her and smiled

"Hey Shaunee what brings you here" of course Kalona heard and turned to the door her eyes met his amber ones there goes the idea of leaving.

Shaunee straightened and smiled at Damien and blurred out her plans so he would stop her if she changed her mind in the next few seconds that it would take for Kalona to walk over and she'd lose her nerve in his presents

"I'm joining the class I changed my schedule so I didn't have to…" she trailed off

"So you could be you" Damien finished for her she smiled gratefully

"Yeah" she sighed

"So you are joining this class" Kalona's voice said behind her she forced herself not to spin around but to turn normally

"Yeah I got ah a note" she said pulling it out of her tight short, shorts pocket and giving it to him looking a little confused he opened and read it then put it in his own pocket after re-folding it he had a small smile on his lips as he looked at her

"So do you know anything about fighting with a sword?" Shaunee felt the same feeling to be honest to him enter her so she did

"You hold the handle not the sharp end you stick that end in the other guy" with a small smile on her own lips Damien rolled his eyes and she laughed her spirits a little wonky at the moment

"It's a good start" Kalona said turning away with the same amused smile on his lips, he took a sword of the wall it was long and thin he flipped it in the air expectedly catching the sharp end, the handle out for her to take, which she did with her right hand taking it from him

"This is called a foil" he told her suddenly serious

"Okay" she said sliding her strap bag off her shoulder and tossing it on top of the others Kalona took another foil off the wall and showed her how to stand which when he first moved forward and she fell over them she realised was really important he smiled as she picked herself up.

The next two hours flew by, how to move both the sword and your weight so you don't unbalance by the end her butt hurt her arm was ready to fall off and she was exhausted, when the bell did go she was on the floor looking up to the still amused Kalona he had had a mixture of series when teaching and amused look whenever she fell but this time he held out his hand she didn't think she took it and let go putting the foil on the wall and went to her bag Rephaim, Damien, Zoey, Stark, Darius and a few other red fledglings were waiting Zoey smiled handing her, her bag

"Way to go" she whispered Shaunee rolled her eyes sure she spent most of the lesson on the floor

"Yes Shaunee you did well" Kalona said she turned he was behind her

"Thanks" she said with a smile turning back and walking out.

**Kalona:**

Unknown to Shaunee Kalona watched her as she went, if the fledgling had anything about her stubbornness was defiantly one of the things she had, Kalona felt the now familiar smile of amusement on his lips, she just had some way of making him smile, she didn't complain when she fell she just sighed and got back up sometimes just getting back up and adjusting where she went wrong, she didn't give up she was as fiery as her element though she wasn't mean or cruel but her eyes seemed to burn fire in her, though he knew she did not call her element to help her, she should of it would of given her strength but she seemed to be doing this by herself.

Again Kalona thought she was an interesting fledgling as he flew up to the roof of the house of night and watched as those who lived in the deport tunnels got on the bus, Shaunee climbed into the bus and sat a few seats from the back she immediately rested her head against the glass looking out deep in thought, he wondered what thoughts troubled her.

Kalona's eyesight was much better than any human or vampires and he could clearly see her and as if she knew she was being watched, she met his eyes she could see him, she didn't smile or look away, she didn't blush or looked worried, her eyes didn't widened with shock or lower in modesty, she just met his eyes Kalona felt as if she was looking right into his soul, soon the bus pulled away and their connection broke. Kalona watched the bus from the sky until it stopped at the deport tunnels Shaunee was the last person to exit and her eyes immediately looked up, she found him even though he was very far up, she knew he could see her she smiled and mouthed

'Everything will be okay'.

And for some reason Kalona believed her with all of his being.

**Well this is what I came up with, I like it and where it's heading so stay tuned to see what happens next :) thanks to those who reviewed it's encouraging that people like my story too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter when I just wrote that bit I thought of the song "Love is in the air" but don't worry it isn't in the story well love is, not the song…here's the story :)**

Shaunee didn't know what possessed her to tell Kalona that but she did she sighed dropping onto her bed with a yawn she knew she had to have a shower and have dinner but she was to tired she closed her eyes, fully clothed except for her shoes she fell asleep.

Shaunee didn't dream she just slept, she woke once her body told her to, she yawned looking at her clock it was early for a vampire but Shaunee new she couldn't go back to sleep anyway her stomach told her she was hungry by growling loudly into the silence rubbing her eyes Shaunee got up stripping her clothes off her putting her dressing gown on and grabbing her towel she exited her room and went to the showers.

The shower felt good and woke her up she put her dressing gown back on and started walking back to her room rubbing her hair with the towel she sensed his presents as she has somehow always been able to and she turned

"What brings you down here? It's still light out Rephaim won't be human for a few more hours"

"I know but as Swords Master it is my duty to protect fledglings from the house of night so I came here to make sure all is well"

"Well I'm sure it is otherwise people would have woken me" Kalona's amused smile was on his lips and Shaunee remembered she was in her dressing gown a wet towel in her hand and her hair out still drying, she stifled the urge to cover herself it would only amuse him further Shaunee wasn't in the mood to amuse anyone

"If that's all I'm hungry and going to have breakfast if something's wrong we'll call you" she said

"Very well see you soon Shaunee" he said with a bow his amber eyes never leaving her she turned first resisting the new urge to give him a really good reason to watch her go.

No one else was awake as Shaunee poured herself a bowl of cereal but just as she finished it Zoey came out

"Hey Zoey" Shaunee said as Zoey got herself some brown pop and cereal

"Hey Shaunee" Zoey said with a tired smile she couldn't blame her Zoey had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders and it only seemed to continue to get heavier Zoey seemed a little down so Shaunee figured she should make her think of something else

"Hey Zoey, can I ask you something?" Zoey looked up

"Of course" she said swallowing her mouth full of cereal

"Do you believe in a connection you can get to someone immediately? One you can't explain like you always know when they are close? You can't find in in yourself to be afraid of them even though you have every reason to you…you trust them without any proof do you know what I mean?" she asked Zoey smiled softly

"Yeah Shaunee I do I've felt it myself when I first met Stark I felt like I knew him, that I could trust him and even though I knew he was dangerous even after he had shot Stevie Rae, I still trusted him and I wasn't afraid of him I had no proof other than five minutes alone with him where he gave me every reason to stay away from him but still it couldn't be helped"

Shaunee nodded taking this in Zoey smiled again

"The connection you're talking about it one found in soul mates" Zoey said causing Shaunee's head to snap up

"No, no, no it's not that it can't be I…I mean it's just…no, no" Shaunee said shaking her head that was ridiculous she was just going crazy and her fledgling powers is what caused her to know when he's around that was it!

Zoey smiled into her brown pop like she knew something Shaunee didn't Shaunee stood and left feeling cornered under her friends knowing stare.

Shaunee was in her room looking for her phone when she remembered she gave it to Kalona with a sigh Shaunee got out her make-up and begun hiding her mark.

Shaunee walked out of the electronics store with the new phone she got for Kalona and the new laptop and internet modem thingy in a bag she was looking down in her bag when she ran into someone

"Oh I'm sor…" Shaunee stopped seeing who it was, Erin

"What brings you out here?" she asked Erin

"That's my business not yours" Erin replied in her snarky way how had the two of them ever been so close?

"Fine I'll be going then" Shaunee said moving to get past her

"What do you have there?" Erin suddenly asked

"That's my business not yours" Shaunee said Erin smiled but it wasn't a nice smile it was one of a teacher putting up with a bad child

But Erin could see through the clear bag

"New phone? Of course you gave yours to Kalona right, what you hoped gifting him would win you points into his bed? I hear he takes anyone well he must to take you" Shaunee glared at her not bothering to reply Erin was a waste of time; she went to pass her but Erin blocked her

"What no comment? No comeback? How could I not see how pathetic you were without me? Always whining about something as stupid as you, oh my dad won't talk to me, oh I'm so unloved, no surprise why, why would anyone bother to have anything to do with you? You're not smart, you have no taste, you can't hold a boyfriend honestly Shaunee is there any point to your miserable existence at all?"

Shaunee's eyes burned with hate for this girl in front of her

"Fire come to me" she growled her element exploded around her more powerful than she had ever let it, passers-by gasp and shrieked running away Erin smirked

"Water come to me" she said water too came around Erin but not as powerfully as Shaunee

"Heat this place up fire, so hot water cannot survive without turning to steam" Shaunee said it softly and before Erin could realise what happened

"What?!" she shrieked realising Shaunee had out-maneuvered her, she couldn't control steam, there was no trace of her element around her, Shaunee wanted to burn her to make her pay for the insults she had delivered but Shaunee looked at Erin and the small amount of fear in her ice blue eyes, she was nothing a pathetic creature who only got off by hurting others, if Shaunee hurt her she would be no better so instead she said

"Thank you fire you may go now" with that she picked up her bags and walked away the strong smell of water suddenly reached Shaunee she turned, Erin was about to attack but suddenly a hulking figure took up the space Kalona was there and he had a very tight grip on Erin's wrist

"Only a coward would attack from behind, which is exactly what you are, you are a pathetic creature Erin and I pity you" with that he pushed Erin away she stumbled to the ground, tears in her eyes she got back up all traces of her element gone, she got up and ran.

Kalona turned his eyes burning into hers they were completely alone the same feeling came to her as it always did she felt safe, absolutely safe, even though she knew he was dangerous, more dangerous than probably anyone she will ever meet, Shaunee remembered the conversation she had with Zoey and closed her eyes

'Oh hell'

**I liked this chapter I thought thinking up insults would be difficult but it all sort of flowed out well :) So what's gonna happen? :) Guess we'll have to find out, review if you can please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews hope you're enjoying this as much as I am :) oh and you know the picture for this that's kind of what I picture Kalona going through the split between good and evil :) okay onward :)**

Shaunee opened her eyes to make it seem like she just took a long blink

"Thank you" she said softly he didn't reply so she pushed the plastic bag at him surprised he took it

"This is for you" she said quickly

"A phone, a laptop and an internet connection box which you can figure out since I have no clue if you have trouble ask Damien he'll know"

"What were you thinking?" he asked

"I know I shouldn't have summoned my element but she really ticked me off!'

"I'm not talking about that, I mean what were you thinking letting it go and just walking away?" he asked his eye boring into hers but she didn't back down, of course he thought everything was won by fighting Shaunee rolled her eyes.

**Kalona:**

"Because she wasn't worth it and if I had hurt her I would have been no better than her" she said Kalona could not argue with this so he sighed running a hand through his black hair

"How'd you know I was here? How long where you here and listening?" Shaunee suddenly asked firing off questions at him

"I saw you leave the deport tunnels, when you did not return I went looking, I heard most of the conversation, I stayed close knowing trouble was about" he answered her feeling he had to

"Why didn't' you stop me I could have hurt her!" she cried

"And she would have deserved it" Kalona said Shaunee let out a frustrated noise and walked away from him, leaving Kalona alone with his new equipment and the strangest urge to go after her, which of course he ignored…for three seconds

"Wait!" he called walking after her, she stopped but didn't turn so he moved around her so they were facing each other, she had a stubborn look in her eyes her jaw was clenched shut probably to stop yelling at him, Kalona felt the now familiar smile on his lips

"I took you advice" with those words her eyes softened and as did her jaw which Kalona found he was watching, her lips were small not ugly full as humans seemed to believe where beautiful she was naturally beautiful, her dark skin unblemished her brown eyes held warmth when she was happy, they shone when she was angry they burned Kalona wished she would gift him with her warm smile, what was he thinking standing here staring at her?

"I have two hundred and eighty six sons exactly" he said to cover himself and as if she read his mind she smiled

"That's good, have you told them about Rephaim?" she asked still smiling

"Yes they are in a manor called 'Ravenswood' I didn't choose the name, they know about Rephaim and I told them I chose light, I also gave them freedom to do whatever they wished they chose to stay close to protect their brother and Stevie Rae"

"That really good of them" Shaunee said with a small smile

"Yes it is" Kalona said softly but she heard him

"Well school starts in a few hours and the sun is setting so better get back I'll see you in class" Shaunee says after a minute of silence

"Yes you will" Kalona says with a smile launching himself into the air and flying off knowing Shaunee was watching as flew, Kalona closed his eyes what was going on with him?

**Shaunee:**

Shaunee sighed as she made her way back to the tunnels, she was crazy it was the only explanation, she needed to forget this feeling she kept getting, he was Kalona and he would always be Kalona '_but he chose light and gave his sons freedom'_ a small voice in her said not helping her confusion at all.

Shaunee dropped on her bed again when she got back and summoned her element to her for comfort, in all her thoughts she had forgotten about Erin and when she remembered she shut her eyes '_Nyx help me'_ she thought

"_I hear you my daughter" _Shaunee jumped up at the goddess's voice, Nyx was here in her room!

"Nyx!" she gasped about to bow when Nyx took her hand

"_It is okay Shaunee, I know you are confused and scared but you are strong the most worthy of my children to control fire"_

"I don't feel worthy" Shaunee says Nyx smiles

"_Shaunee many difficult decisions are approaching not only with Neferet but with something much more powerful and possibly much more dangerous"_

"What should I do? I'm not really smart like Damien, though he says I'm a special kind of smart"

"_And you are my child, do not worry I know you will make the choice right for you, just remember Shaunee the greatest gift I gave to my children was free will do not think I will ever stop loving you, you shall always be my child not matter your choices you will have love always love"_

And with that the goddess who had not stopped her beautiful smile disappeared, leaving Shaunee in her room wondering what decisions she was talking about, she had the feeling they weren't going to be easy and there would be tears before this was over Shaunee sighed shaking her head

"Nyx give me strength to be strong" she whispered into her empty room.

"Shaunee!" Kramisha called Shaunee exited her room Kramisha was running to her

"What?" she asks suddenly afraid something horrible had happened but Kramisha stopped in front of her and held out a piece of paper to her, Shaunee swallowed dread sneaking up on her she took the note and opened it

_Fire's fight has begun_

_Dancing with danger_

_Shall show her strength_

_Water turned to ice _

_Her weakness _

_Shall show her pain_

_Fire burns with love_

_Though doubt and disbelief shall stand between them_

_Ravens caw to the soul mates plight_

_The eternal lover's first embrace shall mark the world _

_But heartbreak stands should one not fight_

"It isn't very rhythmic" Shaunee finds herself saying Kramisha snatches the paper

"I know but that's what came out so sue me" Shaunee puts on a smile but she's sure it just reinforces her nerves

"It's about you" Kramisha says

"Obviously but it doesn't make sense I don't have a soul mate, I don't even have a boyfriend!" Shaunee says desperately

"What's this about?" Zoey asks suddenly coming up behind them Stark, Rephaim and Stevie Rae behind her Damien also came from the other direction

"It's nothing" Shaunee says trying to grab the paper but Kramisha's to fast giving it to Zoey who reads it, Stark reading it over her shoulder Stevie Rae next to her also reads it

"Ooh Shaunee you have a soul mate!" Stevie Rae squeals Shaunee glares at her trying to take the paper but Zoey throws it to Damien who reads it a lot faster Shaunee again goes after it but he throws it back and Stevie Rae catches it giving it to Rephaim who also starts reading it Shaunee groans

"So Shaunee" Damien says Shaunee turns to him

"Is there a guy we don't know about?"

"No I don't know what its talking about I don't have a bloody soul mate"

"Everyone has a soul mate" Zoey and Stevie Rae say together Shaunee looked at their soul mates Stark and Rephaim and sighs

"Well I don't and if I do I haven't met him"

"Didn't you just ask me this morning about a connection to someone that you couldn't explain?" Zoey asks

"It is definitely not that person" Shaunee says shaking her head Zoey and Stevie Rae share a look

"Not in a million years it couldn't be I mean…well let's just say I wouldn't give my heart to someone like that"

"Someone like what?" Aphrodite asks suddenly next to Damien with Darius

"Nothing the poem is wrong let's just go to school" Shaunee says annoyed pushing past Zoey and Stevie Rae she almost runs to the bus, but then remembers who's at the school and freezes.

**Ooh isn't this exciting? Yeah sorry about the poem I suck at that stuff but I tried hope you liked it please review and thanks again to those who have reviewed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What are we up to? Chapter 6, okay :) Haha you're gonna like this :) Sorry it took so long but I had serious writers block and school is pressing on me **

Shaunee sat by herself on the bus, by the time they reached the school they all knew about the poem so when the doors opened Shaunee jumped up to block their exit

"Okay yeah you've all heard about the poem; let's not talk about it here where someone could hear like an evil red vamp who could tell Neferet! So all of you keep your gobs shut got it?!" she gave everyone a look not to mess with her which they took to heart surprisingly even Aphrodite with that Shaunee stormed off the bus '_bloody poem'_ she thought angrily.

Shaunee figured she must be silently radiating anger since everyone avoided her today which was good she might have snapped otherwise though as the day went by she calmed down a little but she could feel her cheeks were red, though it couldn't be seen through her skin at lunch Krishna sat next to her in silence then the rest of the gang including Aphrodite they didn't say a word great she was being ganged up on

"Don't even think about asking me anything for the last time I am single and staying that way understood?" many pairs of eyes met hers they all looked patronising so she did the only thing she could she got up and left like the chicken she was under their scrutiny their knowing stare followed her all the way out the front hall.

"Something bothering you young fledgling?" Shaunee jumped a foot in the air spinning at the same time to the handsome immortal who was amused as was becoming usual

"Announce yourself a little louder before you go around giving people heart attacks" Shaunee blurred before she could stop herself the immortal threw his head back and laughed as Shaunee giggled while she caught her breath the tense feeling that had been with her all day was gone she had somehow slipped into calmness around the one person she should most be on her guard around 'Nyx help her'.

"Shaunee!" a voice called she turned to Lenobia the horse-mistress

"Your being summoned to Thanatos's office with the others you too Kalona" they followed Lenobia the others were already there

"What is it?" Shaunee asked fearing the worst

"We've found Neferet she's in an abandoned building across town" Zoey said

"What is your plan?" Kalona asked

"Trap her, it's the only thing we can do I don't think killing her is right we use the circle to bind her than hand her over to the council" Zoey says it was times like this when Zoey seemed older and more powerful but most of all she was right Shaunee and the others nodded. The people going where Darius driving the bus, Aphrodite, Zoey, Stark, Damien, Shaylin, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Thanatos and Shaunee Kalona was coming to but he said he had to get something and would meet us there so we left House of Night Shaunee was feeling a little weird but didn't say anything there was more important things happening tonight.

The building was surrounded by a metal fence Darius broke the lock and pushed the gates open we walked in after him

"It's a big place we should split up or she could get away" Shaylin says

"I agree we can't let her go we might never get another chance like this while she'd weak" Zoey says Shaunee feels Kalona and turns looking o the sky a black cloud was coming at them

"Zoey" she says softly the others look up Kalona lands in front of Shaunee his sons after him

"Awesome we have back up" Stevie Rae says Rephaim walks forward to his brothers who were all staring at him

"Bird boys you can have a family reunion later we got important stuff to do" Aphrodite interrupts Shaunee resists the urge to glare at her but she was right this wasn't the time

"My sons will make sure nothing leaves while we find Neferet"

"Okay good we'll split up" Zoey says

"Stark and Damien will go with me we'll take the bottom floors, Aphrodite, Darius , Stevie Rae and Rephaim you take the top floors even the attic she could be anywhere Shaylin stay out here and find east when we make the circle we need you in place"

"No problem" Shaylin says

"Shaunee and I will take the middle floors then Thanatos I suggest you stay out here my sons will do as you wish" Kalona says Thanatos nods Shaunee tries not to shiver gods why couldn't he stay away from her? Her emotions started going haywire as they walked side by side into the building Shaunee tried to focus on finding Neferet but her thoughts where on the irresistibly handsome immortal.

**Zoey:**

Stark kept close to her Damien had his flash light out Zoey was worried he would squeal at the rats if he saw them just to say anything because this tension was killing her she asked

"So Damien how was your date?" Damien blushed bright red Zoey could see it Stark chuckled

"Good" was all Damien answered Zoey and Stark still smiling followed quickly as he was the only one with light.

"This is the basement nothings here" Stark said

"Let's hope the others have better luck" Zoey says summoning spirit to her she needed the strength it gave

**Stevie Rae:**

"I didn't know there was dust and spiders or I would never have come" Aphrodite said hanging on to her warriors arm tightly Stevie Rae smiled she'd never see Aphrodite so messed up

"Gee were in an old abandoned building there should be servants and cleaners everyday maybe they had the day off" Aphrodite turned to her, her eyes hard at her the boys kept their smiles to themselves

"Don't be smart bumpkin I wasn't the one who summoned the bull of darkness after all"

"How was I supposed to know there were two?!" Stevie Rae defended not wanting to remember that at all

"We were trying to bring Zoey back from the dead we had to take chances like you knew any different" Stevie Rae grumbled Rephaim put his arm around her calming her instantly she leant against them as they walked Aphrodite didn't answer as they kept looking. In the attic there was a hole in the roof but nothing else

"Well this was a waste of time where is Ms dead fish-eyes anyway?" Aphrodite asked

"I don't know but she's here" Stevie Rae assured her she could feel it.

**Kalona:**

Kalona and Shaunee searched the dissertated middle floors

"I honestly couldn't see Neferet living here it's like Aphrodite living here they'd both throw a fit" Shaunee says Kalona smiles knowing she was correct

"She must be very weak" Kalona says Shaunee pokes her head into another empty room and they keep going a noise behind one door has them on high alert Shaunee summoning her element Kalona kicks in the door they enter nothing is there Shaunee is hit from behind Kalona spins catching her as she fell unconscious into his arms, a kick throws him into a wall he uses his body to protect Shaunee

"Neferet" he hisses Neferet appears out of the darkness see didn't look good drained but her eyes were on fire Kalona couldn't fight with Shaunee in his arms but he couldn't leave her to fight Neferet either Neferet disappears into darkness again Kalona can't see her darkness hits him cutting his flesh he is thrown into a metal room Shaunee with him

"Have fun in here for a while Kalona" Neferet says appearing at the entrance Kalona pushes Shaunee out of his way and behind him so if need be he could charge her Kalona's familiar feeling of been trapped was returning and he hated it Neferet could see it

"Solid titanium four feet thick good luck getting out in this decade" with that Neferet slams the door shut Kalona uselessly banging against it in the darkness.

**Thanatos:**

A great explosion of darkness erupts from the building the Raven Mockers had been in the air surrounding the building they were knocked from the sky half the building collapsed inside itself Thanatos was helpless to do anything, unconscious Raven Mockers littered the road and her fledglings and Kalona where still inside, feeling horrible she grasped the power she had, no one was dead thank Nyx. Knowing to get her fledglings back she needed help she called the House of Night told them to get everyone they could to come and help Thanatos went to the first Raven Mocker and attempted to revive him emergency services came and she instructed the humans to get the Raven Mockers to the House of Night immediately there where at least two hundred of them but they did as she bade Eric Night arrived first

"Is Shaylin and the others inside?" he asked

"No she was outside on the other side find her!" Thanatos ordered cursing herself for forgetting Shaylin Eric was gone before she had finished. Lenobia had arrived with the others Thanatos got her to prepare the infirmary for the Raven Mockers

"Ms Thanatos one of the Raven things is awake" she followed the EMT indeed one was awake and struggling to get up

"Stand firm you must get to the House of Night you and your brothers have been hurt"

"I know I must find father and Rephaim" the creature hissed getting to his feet and out of the ambulance

"Take my brothersss human" he told the EMT who did as he said terrified of its red eyes

"What is your name?" Thanatos asked

"Nisroc" he answered

"Nisroc Rephaim your father and my fledglings where in the building when it exploded their alive but we have no idea where they are" Thanatos said desperately holding back tears

"I will find them" he swore looking read to collapse but he had the same determination she had seen in Kalona he wasn't going anywhere

"Okay I could use your help" he bowed his head unable to do much else he walked with her limping badly

"Sunrise is coming Stevie Rae will burn if caught in the sun and Rephaim will turn into a raven as a bird we don't know if he has consciousness he might get himself or others hurt" Thanatos said

"All will be well" Nisroc said to her she looked at him

"How do you know?" she asked him shaking

"My father and brother are to sssstubborn to die" he told her it took Thanatos a second to realise the Raven Mocker had made a joke and she laughed her nerves making her edgy

"Nyx I hope so" she says.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm as interested in finding out what's going to happen next as you all are :) this chapter is all about the others in the aftermath of the explosion.**

**Zoey:**

Zoey opened her eyes her clothes where wet something heavy was on her she shifted and forced it off her it was Stark unconscious Damien was as well on him Stark woke feeling her distress

"Where are we?" he asked

"I think we fell into the sewers" she says together they hold Damien up between them and trudge through the tunnels looking for a man hole all were soaking wet and hurt

"There" Stark says

"How are we going to get Damien up?" Zoey asks

"Carefully" Stark says climbing up, opening the man hole into a dissertated alley. Between them they got Damien up and out of the sewers and together looking like they were competing in a three legged race they made their way back to the House of Night.

**Eric:**

"Shaylin" he called looking around humans where carting Raven Mockers away by the dozen they stared when they saw him pass he hadn't covered his mark he ignored them looking for a small girl in the chaos eventually he grabbed a passing human

"Have you seen a girl fledgling red crescent moon?" the man gets over seeing him and nods

"Yeah over there" he points Eric goes Shaylin was being checked out

"Move" he growled going to her she was unconscious she'd been hit by debris or falling Raven Mockers he didn't know he lifted her into his arms and stormed away the EMT's didn't protest but moved on to more Raven Mockers. Eric got her in his car and drove her to House of Night carrying her into the infirmary which was already packed they were using the hall to put Raven Mockers in some were awake, others unconscious some in a place half between Eric gets her on a bed someone comes to her immediately Eric knew he should go back to help search for Zoey and the others but he couldn't bring himself to leave her

"Medics!" someone yelled Eric turned with the others Stark and Zoey stubbled in hurt with an unconscious Damien between them, Eric ran to them grabbing Damien he looked worse than Shaylin cursing they got him on a bed another vampire doctor went for Damien

"Are you okay? How'd you get here?" Eric asked

"We were blown into the sewers we had to carry him is he alright? Where are the others?" Zoey asked

"Shaylin was the only other one found besides the Raven Mockers unfortunately we don't know how many of them there where and there still coming" Eric waves his arms showing them all

"How's Shaylin?" Stark asked Eric swallowed looking to her they followed his gaze she was still unconscious

"What happened?" Aurox had walked in

"We were in an explosion we don't know what caused it but the Raven Mockers where hurt with Shaylin and Damien the others are still missing" Zoey said Stark shifted uncomfortably he was still awkward around Aurox/ Heath

"What can I do?" he asked

"Come back with us we have to find the others" Zoey said

"You two need attention I'll go just stay with them" Eric says Zoey is about to argue but Stark touches her shoulder and they sit with a last look at Shaylin Eric leaves with Aurox.

**Thanatos:**

Most of the Raven Mockers where at the house of Night they were now organising for diggers to go in and find the others, Nisroc had swayed a few times but he was still on his feet

"Thanatos" Eric called they turned to him Aurox was with him

"Shaylin is unconscious but alive I took her to the House of Night, Zoey and Stark stumbled in with an unconscious Damien he looks bad they do to they were blown into the sewers I made them stay there…you might want to go there to mate" Eric says seeing Nisroc

"This is Nisroc he says he's not leaving till their found" Thanatos explains Eric nods

"Where were they when it happened?" Aurox asks Thanatos sighs

"The Raven Mockers where around the perimeter Shaylin on east so she could summon water Zoey, Stark and Damien where on the lowest levels, Shaunee and Kalona on the middle levels, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Aphrodite and Darius up the top"

"If we don't get Stevie Rae out in time and the sun is on her…"

"We sssshall find her" Nisroc interrupts Aurox he nods

"Then we better start" Thanatos says they begin to carefully climb up the rubble heap.

**Stevie Rae:**

"I'm fine Rephaim it'll be okay" she says for the hundredth time she wasn't badly hurt just half the building had fallen on her and she was trapped, there was a bigger hole in the roof that we couldn't reach and it was ten minutes till dawn but besides that

"I…can't…move it" Darius grunts he'd been trying to free Stevie Rae since they'd gotten their bearings Aphrodite had a small cut on her head but was fine Rephaim and Darius were mostly covered in dust their hands hurt from trying to dig Stevie Rae out

"It'll be okay bumpkin" Aphrodite says in a voice that sounded to vulnerable Stevie Rae couldn't believe it had come from her mouth she was eyeing the roof the sky was beginning to lighten Rephaim kissed Stevie Rae's forehead turning to Darius

"Save her" he tells him not asking or accepting any other option getting as far from them as he could Rephaim begun screaming into his painful transformation small tears feel from Stevie Rae she'd only seen him change once it hadn't gotten any easier the Raven looked at them to Stevie Rae before flapping it's wings and flying out of the hole in the roof making a whole lot of noise. Darius went back to removing as much as he could from on top of Stevie Rae's leg

"Hey are you here?" Eric's voice reaches them

"ERIC!" They all call, a bit of scuffling and looking down at them is Eric, Aurox, Thanatos and a Raven Mocker

"Are you hurt? We saw Rephaim he led us to you"

"Stevie Rae's trapped!" Aphrodite calls a quick discussion and the Raven Mocker drops down to them

"Who are you?" Stevie Rae asks

"Nisroc" he answers together with Darius they lift what trapped her Aphrodite pulled her out they let it down again Stevie Rae's leg was okay twisted ankle only Nisroc lift her to him and jumped up humans got Aphrodite and Darius out

"Is everyone else out?" Stevie Rae asked on the gurney when they others came to her

"Zoey and Stark stumbled into the infirmary with Damien he's pretty bad I brought Shaylin in, she's not bad but both are unconscious the Raven Mockers where knocked out of the sky Shaunee and Kalona are still trapped" Thanatos informed them

"We mussst find them" Nisroc said with a hiss

"We will Nisroc don't worry but you need to come with me you're hurt bad" Stevie Rae said she spoke the truth Nisroc was swaying looking like he was staying conscious by force of will

"I musssst find father" he says his words slurring Stevie Rae makes him sit on her stretcher

"I'll take him you guys find them" Stevie Rae says unable to argue Nisroc and Stevie Rae are taken back to the House of Night leaving their friends with no clue where Shaunee and Kalona are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now what's going on with in the vault? :)**

**Shaunee:**

Shaunee woke up in darkness she thought her eyes where closed but no there was only darkness no light at all

"Shaunee" a voice said making her jump up hitting her head against something it grunts

"Kalona?" she asks confused

"Yes Neferet knocked you unconscious we're locked in a titanium vault…I also think she dropped the building on us"

"What?!" Shaunee exclaims jumping to her feet

"I heard an explosion" his voice said in the darkness

"Did the others get out?" she asked

"I was a little busy being locked in a four foot thick titanium vault" he said Shaunee rolled her eyes at his sarcasm but as she couldn't see she heard his voice better was that fear in his voice?

"We'll get out don't worry Thanatos will have the whole of Tulsa out there digging for us" she reassures him

"I can't hear anything it's too thick" he says

"We'll be fine" she says trying to assure them both

"You don't know that, I've been trapped underground for centuries when it felt like an eternity as it is I have no idea how long we've been here" Shaunee swallows touching the back of her head dried blood is in her hair a small laceration at the back of her head it still hurt so it couldn't be more than a few hours old she held onto that

"Can you see?" she asks him

"Yes"

"Is it just me or am I blind?" she asks

"Just you" he answers she scoffs at the off handed manner of which he said that and he laughs she joins him both trying to keep their spirits up

"Can you get us out?' she asks

"Maybe but like I said the building fell on us, a building worth of rubble will be blocking it I'm not that strong" he said the last part in contempt she feels around her for him hitting his arm

"How big is this thing?" she asks

"Four square feet I believe you'd call it" he answers after a few seconds not much room she thinks

"I could use my element but it will burn the oxygen in here, hey wait how are we breathing?"

"There are small holes in the wall nothing beyond them but air is coming through them" Shaunee nods just because he can see her

"Okay well it can't take to long for the rubble to be removed they'll find the vault hopefully we'll feel or see it and I'll burn us out of this steel cage and you can bust open the door" Shaunee plans mostly to calm her nerves and to fill the darkness this blind feeling was awful she felt so sorry for Shaylin right now

"Alright" Kalona agrees, Shaunee finds a wall and slides down to fill the silence they begin talking it wasn't as if they had anything else to do. Shaunee pretty much told him her life story everything she'd never told anyone else even Erin he as always broke down her defences without even trying Kalona talked to Shaunee found herself going through millenniums of memories from the man sitting across from her in the darkness. They spoke about fears, friends, what made them laugh or cry what they hated and what they loved they talked for who knows how long it was all they could do until finally Shaunee fell asleep.

Shaunee woke up resting on the leg of Kalona one or both of them must have moved while she slept

"Morning I guess not sure what time it is" she says

"Morning Shaunee" he says they went back into silence talking every now and then about different things

"If starvation doesn't kill me boredom is going to damn well try" she says a long time later Kalona smiles she can hear it in his voice

"Now you see what I faced" he says. Shaunee had the same weird feeling coursing though her it was stronger today like a tingling all over her skin

"Shaunee are you alright?" Kalona asked she'd forgot he could see her where she couldn't

"I just feel weird" she says standing but leaning on the wall for support

"Shaunee" he says softer god she must look bad to get that kind of tone from him of all people

"I just…" she doesn't finish pain unlike any she'd ever felt burst into her skull worse than when she was marked screaming she feel to her knees and then it stops the pain was gone someone was shaking her

"Shaunee don't you dare die I forbid it" Kalona says Shaunee chuckles into his chest

"You can't have everything you wish for but this time okay" she says Kalona holds her at arm's length

"Thank Nyx I thought you…"

"Me to for a second" she admitted she'd completed the change she was now a vampire

"What do they look like?" she asks him

"Fire and light" he says with his finger he traced the pattern over her face and down to her shoulder it tingled where it went Shaunee fought the urge to shiver gods why did he have this effect on her? Why did whenever they were together she feel completely safe, her mind drifted to Kramisha's poem was what her friends thought true? Was Kalona the winged immortal her soul mate? It couldn't be true but she also thought of Nyx telling her whatever she choice she would always love her did she mean she didn't mind her soul mate? Wait she was getting ahead of herself she took a step back from Kalona her thoughts in turmoil shaking her head she slid back to the ground tired she fell asleep.

**Kalona:**

Kalona watched Shaunee sleep wishing he could read her thoughts wishing he knew why he cared so much when he thought she was dying he felt like a piece of himself was going to be lost to which was ridiculous but true, when he saw her, her marks so beautiful he's breath had caught in his throat it almost chocked him Kalona shock his head in the darkness he was getting attached to her it was clear he'd get over it Shaunee stirred and his eyes went to her immediately he eyes opened with a snap trained on him but she couldn't see he stood she crouched her fangs out Kalona couldn't help but think how cute that was.

Suddenly she jumped throwing herself at him they hit a wall in the small space Kalona though was stronger than her even with her vampire strength her eyes were fixed on his neck and he understood she was a new vampire and needed blood he was the only thing around she didn't speck almost like she was still asleep but she was struggling against him to get as his throat Kalona made the decision without knowing he had with one had he held her off the other he scratched his neck with his finger nail blood came out they could both smell it she stopped fighting watching the blood Kalona held her arms and drew her closer she looked at him then back at the blood suddenly unsure she looked so vulnerable at that moment he swore none would ever harm her never.

Kalona put one arm around her back the other in her hair and gently pushed her head to him with a last look into his eyes she bit down on his neck, Kalona had never let any take his blood before darkness had taken it with pain, others had fought him bloody but never like this neither was sure who was enjoying this more Shaunee moaned against his neck Kalona held her to him wrapping him arm around her waist to hold her closer Shaunee to hand wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer at this point it wasn't possible she was squished against him and she didn't care.

**Shaunee:**

Eventually her mind returned to her Shaunee was still taking his blood which was nothing like she'd ever tasted before it was like Ambrosia for the gods to her Shaunee pulled her head from his neck taking a last lick to get what was let they were still connected tightly holding each other their breathing was loud in the darkness Shaunee wasn't sure what to do let go and back away apologise and hope he didn't hate her was a good start but she found she couldn't do it she couldn't let go maybe it was the strength of being a vampire the amazing taste of power in his blood but she held him as he held her their eyes met and for the first time she saw him which shouldn't be possible for a vampire but she was seeing him his eyes and the desire that burned in them they kept their eyes locked even when their lips met. He tasted as good as his blood hot like fire their tongues danced with each other both moaning against each other gods was he a fantastic kisser hot, demanding like she was the only one in the world eventually their kissed slowed and Shaunee pulled her lips away not yet able to let him go she breathed heavily feeling what she hadn't before an imprint they'd imprinted.

**Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing and your compliments :) **

**Kalona:**

Shaunee lets go pushing out of his arms Kalona feels now what he had been too distracted to before, they'd imprinted he'd imprinted with a vampire, Shaunee he couldn't believe it himself, had someone told him this would happen a little as last week he would not have believed them even now he couldn't believe it. He looked to Shaunee a range of emotions playing over her face and he felt every one of them shock, confusion, fear, embarrassment and desire Kalona hid a smile knowing he felt similar

Shaunee turned to the door she must have been able to see it maybe from his blood?

"Fire come to me" she said suddenly it got very hot in the vault Shaunee was surrounded by fire Kalona was so amazed he could only watch as she said

"Burn for me baby" she touched the side of the door where the hinges where and the metal begun to melt Kalona didn't know how hot it must have been to melt but he guessed very, he stood as far from her as he could she melted right through door recalled her element and stood aside without a word Kalona kicked and the door, it opened enough for them to crawl out

"Is it still hot?" he asked

"No" she said going first he followed her, his wings tight against him rubble still blocked them Kalona pushed through Shaunee right behind him they heard voices and started climbing towards them. Shaunee saw a hand and grabbed it and she was pulled into the light.

The light turned out to be a work light it was night Shaunee took a deep breath of fresh air Kalona climbed out after her stretching his wings after being so confined

"Father are you harmed?" the Raven Mocker who had pulled them out asked he recognised him

"No Nisroc how long where we trapped?"

"Three days!" an ecstatic voice told them running at them her blonde hair bobbing came Stevie Rae Shaunee met her hugging her back

"Only three days it felt longer did everyone get out?" she asked

"Eventually yeah no one was killed we've been looking for you two and…" Stevie Rae said not pausing for breath but then stops looking at Shaunee properly

"You completed the change oh my gods!" Stevie Rae hugged her tightly again bouncing up and down like a jack in the box Rephaim came up after her shaking his father hand which felt unusual but Kalona liked he was glad Rephaim was unharmed

"Yes where are Zoey and the others?" Shaunee asked Stevie Rae stopped bouncing

"We took turns since the red vampires and Rephaim couldn't look for you during the day Zoey, Eric, the Raven Mockers and others looked for you at night the red vampires, Rephaim and whoever else could looked at night, Nisroc and Thanatos seem to be having a competition of who can stay up the longest neither have slept I dragged Nisroc away when I was freed I was trapped under rubble but the second he could stand he came back here and hasn't stopped you're his dad he hasn't listen to anyone else" Stevie Rae ended looking at Kalona he nodded

"Nisroc I thank you for searching for me truly, you know I dislike being underground and confined but you need rest" he said Nisroc nodded Stark seeing them raced up the rubble to where they stood

"Thank Nyx your safe Zoey was going crazy we all where" he said Shaunee smiled

"I noticed you didn't say Shaylin or Damien are they okay?" Shaunee's sudden fear hit Kalona and he had to stop himself from reaching out to her

"Shaylin woke up two days ago she's okay just a concussion Damien on the other hand…" Stevie Rae drifts off Shaunee's fear was getting worse

"Did the fledgling perish?" he asked bluntly

"No he's in a coma on life support Zoey, Damien and I were blown into the sewer after the explosion we woke to him unconscious between us we got out and walked back, we don't know what's going to happen" Stark fills them in

"Do you know what happened?" they don't know when but somewhere in their discussion Thanatos had arrived

"Neferet happened she knocked Shaunee unconscious she was hidden in darkness, I couldn't see her and I couldn't fight her with Shaunee in my arms if I put her down she could have been in danger we were knocked into a vault Neferet locked us in I felt and heard the explosion" Kalona told them

"The explosion was darkness it blew out of the building, the Raven Mockers fell from the sky and as you heard you all were trapped inside Stevie Rae trapped under debris thanks to Rephaim we found her before the sun could harm her" Thanatos told them all Rephaim wrapped his arm around his high priestess as if to be sure she was still there safe, Kalona found he wanted to do the same to Shaunee

"Now we are all up to date would you mind explaining Shaunee why you are imprinted with Kalona" the silence that followed reminded Kalona of the vault without Shaunee's breathing

"I might have sort of, accidently attacked him" Shaunee says

"After I changed" she added

"You attacked Kalona and won?" Stevie Rae asked her smiling widening as she spoke Kalona snorted making Shaunee smile she didn't answer neither did he they all made their way down and out back to the House of Night.

Shaunee once back at the House of Night went straight to the infirmary she wasn't harmed Kalona knew that but he followed, she was at Damien's bedside jealousy coursed through him an emotion he was not used to

"He's gay pipe down" Shaunee said not looking at him she felt his motions to, guilt took place over jealousy

"It's fine" she said looking down at her friend tubes and machines where everywhere along with flowers, his elements candle and some cards Shaunee merely looked at the candle and it lit

"Come on Damien sleep in's over, I need your some help studying it would totally save me, actually I don't need it I completed the change, full vampire now but I'd start all over again if it means you come back and you know how much I hate homework" Shaunee brushes tears away

"Damien you were the only one who believed I could be any different without a twin, that somewhere in me there was still Shaunee not a Shaunee/ Erin hybrid, you're the one that assured me that while I wasn't smart like you I was a special type of smart, you're always there Damien correcting my horrible use of the English language no one else would ever do that, while I want you and Jack to be together not like this we need you Damien please we need you" Shaunee fell to her knees hugging the comatose boy tears streaming down her face, Kalona could do nothing but put his hand on her shoulder, she stood up and threw her arms around his head sobbing into his chest, he held her to him feeling her emotions as strongly as she was.

**Shaunee:**

Shaunee took him to her old room no one had moved in yet she lay on her bed her head on Kalona's chest as she babbled to him about Damien until her sobs and tears stopped her voice, Kalona never spoke he just stroked her back and stayed strong she wasn't sure if strong was an emotion but Shaunee held on to it and him she needed them both to survive tonight and he didn't leave, he didn't complain or feel annoyed he was just there, her rock her last thought before succumbing to sleep was 'let me keep him' and she wasn't sure if she meant Kalona or Damien or both.

**Oh my god I was crying huge tears when I wrote about Shaunee next to Damien in the infirmary the tears where blinding me as I typed :'( please review tell me what you thought and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
